The Cities Dark Hero's
by Ravenwinterain
Summary: READ THE WARNING BELOW BEFORE YOU READ!When things in a small town get more violent, and mobs are killing loved ones, there are only two who rise against it. These two young teens decide they are sick and tired of hiding in the dark. They have to fight against the police, the mobs, and life as the most wanted. And all of this for what? Read and get a better look at the newest B


**Hey guys thx for reading my new book have fun with the adventure(this has no romance in it). This takes places around the year of 2011-2013, so they have the laws we have, but they are a little more corrupt and they have similar technology we have. Now you know let's start the story;)**

In a small city that no one thinks even exist, there was a little boy at the age of 14 sitting at home, lost in his favorite comic. The smell of fried chicken came from the kitchen, where his mother was cooking dinner. That's when the front door slammed, snapping the boy from his fantasy world.

"Where's my food woman!?" The boy's father yelled as he came through the front door. As his father stood there waiting for an answer, the boy peeked his eyes over his book to see his father, a little wobbly with a quarter full bottle of whiskey.

"It'll be done very shortly honey," his mother answered nervously as she peeked her head around the wall that divided the kitchen from the living room.

"Don't give me any of that 'honey' crap!" The father said,taking a few unbalanced steps toward the mother. "I want my food RIGHT NOW!" He yelled,anid the young boy watched the scene play out as it always did.

It wasn't as if the boy hasn't seen this before; almost everyday, his father would come home late at night, half drunk and yelling at his mother for some unknown cause, and would beat her if she didn't do as she was told. As all of this played out, the boy would hide behind a wall and peek his head out to watch what would happen, but one time he was caught by his mother. Now, she would check to see if he was watching and if she caught him, she would send him to his room, and he would obey and leave. Though he could always still hear his mothers screams as his father beat her 'till she couldn't stand and no matter what his mother said he would come out to help his mother to her room and do whatever he could to make her comfortable.

Not this time though.

His father, now without whiskey in the bottle, looked at his mother with a glint in his eyes as they moved more into the kitchen. "Are you disobeying me?" He questioned.

"No! Of course not!" She replied quickly looking for the boy, still with scars from the last time, knowing this was not going to end well. She jumped as the father threw the bottle of whiskey right past the mothers head at the wall.

When the bottle made a loud shattering sound the boy got up and he ran behind the wall peaking around it to see what his father broke. That's when his mother had caught him. "Dearest, why don't you go to your room?" She said as calm and as gentle as she could manage.

"NO! Why don't come here my son? I want to show you how to be a true man instead of hiding behind a wall like a coward!" His father said, first looking at his son then turning to glare at his wife.

"Yes sir, of course." The boy replied coming around the wall toward his parents knowing the consequences if he didn't do as he was told.

His father picked him up and placed him on the counter to watch. "Please don't make him watch this. He is ju-" She tried to plead but was cut off.

"He is my son and he will learn to be a man today and no longer be 'just a child.'" He recalled raising his voice. That's when it all started. The boy just sat there and watched as his mother fell to the floor, covered in glass, in excruciating pain. When the boy looked at his father he saw the most sickening thing he has ever seen, he saw his father smiling, he was enjoying the screams of his wife. Just as the boy could barely watch it anymore and thought that it couldn't get any worse, his father called to him, stopping for a mere second. "Son, come here."

The boy jumped off the counter and walked over to his father. "Yes father." The boy answered softly, afraid of his fathers answer.

He grabbed his son and put him right in between his mother, laying with her face toward the ground and hair spread around like a fan, and his father, still with that devilish grin plastered on his face.

"I want you, my son, to kick your mother right in the stomach with all your force." His father whispered to him, holding his shoulders.

"No please...don't make him do this..." His mother forced out, as her voice cracked at how much screaming she endured, still facing the ground.

"He will do as he is told!" He screamed. "If you do this son, I will let you go." The boy's father tried to persuade him. As the boy looked down at his mothers beat up and broken body he did the one thing that will haunt him for the rest of his life. He brought his leg up behind him and with all he could muster together he first muttered, "I'm sorry mother," and swung his leg right in her gut with a groan of relieved air. She let out a wailing scream of pain as she clenched her stomach.

"That's my boy." His father said as he let go of his sons shoulders and stepped over his wife to the refrigerator and grabbed 2 beers. The boy fell to his knees almost in tears as his mother lay there now motionless only her chest was moving.

"Can I go now?" The boy mumbled.

"Ha! Here..." The father said throwing the second beer to the boy just as he was looking up with dried tears. "Now we are going for a walk so drink up!"

"But you said-" The boy whimpered, but was interrupted.

"It doesn't matter what I said!" The man yelled as he walked over to his son."Now let's get going." He said sternly, as he grabbed the boy by his forearm and dragged him out the door and on the street.

 **Time Skip(this is fairly gruesome so if you can't handle blood then plz go to the next time skip I'll put a summary of what you missed at the end)**

The boy shriveled up as they came closer to an alleyway, that he knew all to well. The father straightened him up though still holding his forearm. As they turned the corner the boy could feel in his soul that something was going to happen tonight that will change his life forever.

There were two men standing there, each with a beer in hand. "Hey, hey, hey... What do you have there, my friend. I thought the boss told you to come alone." One of the strangers said,

as they turned to face them.

"Well this my son and I thought that it was time that he became a man and joined us." The boy's father said confidently.

"I guess this will make this just a little bit harder, but no matter." The other stranger sighed in frustration.

"Do what?" The father chuckled, as he grabbed a beer from an ice chest letting go of his son. The boy stood there watching his father with his friends.

"This!" One of the men said as they pulled out a hidden revolver. The boy watched as the gun pointed up to his dad's head and the loud bang the weapon made as the bullet escaped the barrel. The boy stood there as his father fell to the floor with a bullet in his chest.

"Hurry...get out...here." The boy couldn't fully understand what the men said but didn't care as they ran past him. The boy fell to his knees, he tried to make a tear run down his face, but couldn't. His father was a terrible man but that's it he was the boy's father. The boy crawled over to his fathers body; when the boy reached his body he grabbed his fathers hand. It was freezing cold, the boy looked at his face which held a smile on his lips **( AN:death Joker style)** , and his eyes held no life within them.

His fathers chest was still spilling out blood. With a shaky hand he tried to add pressure to the wound and started to feel a sort of liquid soaking his pants. When he looked down and saw the crimson color of blood. He tried so hard to feel some sort of sadness but was unable to do so. From the distance he heard the sirens of police.

"I'm sorry father, I failed you..." The boy whispered to his now dead father. The boy felt two strong arms grab his forearm and drag him away. He never looked up or looked to see who grabbed him. He only kept his eyes on the motionless body lying in the alley.

 **Time Skip (the worst is over...for now:)**

The boy sat in the back of the police car, while two police officers were in the front driving him home. He stared out the window thinking over and over in his mind how everything happened and what he could've done. Houses past by, as he looked out the window, each one just a little different then the last but all so similar. He couldn't help but feel like there was a pattern that he could relate in some way. Just then the boy saw his house and completely forgot what he was thinking about.

 _Mother! I almost forgot!_ One of the police officers opened the door to let the boy go when all of a sudden he bolted out of the car.

"Wait! Kid stop!" The man yelled. Something about the officers seemed familiar to the boy but he didn't care at the moment, since he was to focused on finding his mother. _Let her be okay! Just let her be okay, please!_ The boy thought. The boy heard foot steps behind him as he came close to the door. When the boy opened the door he was surprised to see his mother on her two feet leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Mom!" The boy yelled with joy full in his voice, running to his mother, arms wide open for a hug, and leaving the door open.

"Honey, you are okay! I thought I would never see you again. Are you hurt? Where is your father?" The boy's mother asked almost in tears, running to her son. As the mother and son reunited and they hug for what seemed like forever, the police men stood in the door way.

"I can answer the last question for you ma'am." One of the officers replied. The two split their hug and the mother walks, stumbles over to the door with a questioning look plaster on her face. "I am sorry to say this, but your husband is dead." The same officer who spoke before answered.

The mother fell to the ground drowning in her own tears. The boy ran over to his mother, not knowing if these tears were of joy or sadness, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders speaking soft, kind words in her ear. The two police men shut the door and left the family to morn over their loss.

 **Time skip again to a year later.**

"Ahh!" A 15 year old boy screamed in his history class. He was now breathing heavy and cold sweat dripped down his face. He had just had a nightmare of his past.

"Are you okay?" His history teacher asked.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking though, Mrs. Satathite." The boy answered.

"Okay." She replied sounding unsure.

After school the now young man started to walk home. Though on the way off campus he heard his name as an announcement to go to the office. As he got to the office, like he was told, the guy in the front desk, Mr. Miner, told him to go see his counselor right now. The counselors office wasn't far, so when he got there the lady, Mrs. Tagloa, his counselor, was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands mumbling something under her breath.

"Oh your here already!..." She said surprised, moving her hands away from her face. "Come, come in and take a seat."

"O...kay?" The boy said reluctantly, he walked over and took a seat across the desk from her.

"I have a terrible, horrible thing I need to tell you." Mrs. Tagloa looked down.

"Yah, what is it?"

"Your mother...she...she's... In the hospital. I got a call from the hospital to tell you to get there as soon as possible. I am so sorry." She said sincerely.

"No...no...no!" He ran out of the room knocking over the chair. The boy ran as fast as he could to get to the hospital, three blocks away.

When he finally got to the hospital he was breathing heavily, "My...mom...here..." He said in between breaths. Some how the nurse was able to understand him and led him to the room his mother was in.

"Here you are. Just go in whenever you are comfortable. She has leukemia, darling, so be gentle." The nurse said gently.

"Wait..before you go...how long does she have?" He asked reluctantly.

"I'm not quite sure, but I'll get the doctor for you."

"Thanks." As he said that the nurse left him there in the hallway.

He started to walk toward the door when two men walked out of the room wearing mouth covers. There was something about the men that seemed familiar to the boy. It was too late though by the time the boy came back from his thoughts they were down the hall. _Oh well, I guess..._ the boy thought as he started to open the door to his mothers room. He twisted the knob, as he did he looked the way the nurse left and the doctor was coming from down the hallway. Then he looked forward again opening the door. When he finally got to get his head in the room the doctor was behind him. The door was wide open and the boy fell to his knees.

"Beeeeeeeep..." His mother was lying on the gurney dead.

 **AN: okay that's that chapter. So if you didn't read the part I warned you about this is the summary(the boy's father was shot and killed by two mob guys and the boy was dragged away by the police when they showed up to the crime scene). That's the end. Hope you liked it...somewhat? Thx for reading:)**


End file.
